Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology
|pages = 192 64 (UK) |year = 1950s-2270s |ISBN = 0671790897 (both editions) }} The Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology is a reference book which catalogs mankind's technological endeavors into space, spanning the period from the launch of the first artificial satellite, Sputnik I, to the events depicted in , and the technology developed along the way. As such, it is a mixture of real-world events up until the space shuttle orbiter in 1980, and conjectural events afterwards, some of which were depicted or referenced during the run of . Summary ;From the book jacket (US) :The stars beckon… man responds! The Human adventure is just beginning! :The publication of this book initiates an exciting and necessary project: to provide Star Fleet Academy Cadets with a concise illustrated history of their home planets, spaceflight, evolution and development. :So, Cadets from Earth, welcome to the history of your planet's two and a half illustrious centuries in space – years filled with extraordinary achievement, darkened by great tragedy, marked by countless marvels and perils. The future will be made by you who read this chronology. :Learn the past to make the future. :Live long and prosper! ;From the book jacket (UK) :The Spaceflight Chronology'' – abridged from a much greater work – has been compiled to provide Star Fleet Academy Cadets with a concise, illustrated history of their home planet's spaceflight evolution and technical development. It covers two centuries, starting with the first Space Shuttle flights in 1980 and ending with the heavy cruiser Constitution class star ships in 2188. More than 100 spacecrafts are featured; these include the Icarus which, in 2048, made Earth's first contact with the Alpha Centauri civilization and the King Charles, the most luxurious starliner ever built.'' :Henceforth, freshman Cadets of planet Earth and eventually freshman Cadets from Vulcan, Rigel, Alpha Centauri, Tellar and Andor, should include ''Spaceflight Chronology on their essential reading list.'' :UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS Background information *The book was one of a total of sixteen titles, both novels and reference books, that were intended to coincide as a promotional tie-in with the premiere of The Motion Picture on 7 December 1979. (Playboy magazine, January 1980, p. 310) However, due to the film's mixed reception, only about half of these, including this one, were ultimately released. *An abridged UK edition, entitled Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology 1980-2188 was published the same year by publishing house Phoebus. *At the time this book was published, The Spaceflight Chronology was the second officially licensed reference book, intended for publication to the general public, that delved into the history of the Star Trek universe from an in-universe perspective, the first one being Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual. This was also the first Star Trek chronology. As it often happens, the exact dating and several details of many events in the timeline have become outdated by new canon information introduced in subsequent Star Trek productions, starting with s first season in 1987. Yet, as one of only three in-universe sources available at the time (the third one being Bjo Trimble's Star Trek Concordance), it was used as a model for FASA's role-playing games and several novels of the era. The book was also used on occasion as reference source by The Next Generation staff in the early stages of the series. *In addition to several newly invented starships found only within this volume, the chronology offered specifications, depictions and further development history information for several canonically established vessels such as the original and refitted , the Class F shuttlecraft, the DY-100 class, the DY-500 class, the Earth-Saturn probe, the , the and the . Also, other historical information provided during the original run of TOS was incorporated into the book. Information from was mostly ignored. The two exceptions were information about the Terra 10 colony ship mentioned in the and the from . The depiction of the Bonaventure from the animated series however was utterly disregarded and a brand-new, more "archaic" looking design was introduced instead. *In 2011, authors Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore paid homage to The Spaceflight Chronology as they attempted to update the Chronology with insight garnered since its publications. They wrote a ten-page article that consisted of sections written in the style of The Spaceflight Chronology which incorporated updated material, canonically established in the Star Trek franchise since then. Their homage has been published in , pages 62-73. * Like the Technical Manual, the book has lost its "official" – as in compliance with canon – status when the Star Trek franchise formally demoted the book to apocrypha status in 2002. ( ) Production use Several graphics from the reference book were used in canon productions. Starcharts, depictions of alien lifeforms and starship designs appeared in The Next Generation as computer readouts in such episodes as . These transparacies were created at Michael Okuda's art department, who was a close co-worker and friend of the book's illustrator, Rick Sternbach, who himself worked on the series as production illustrator. File:Beetles on viewscreen.jpg|Martian insect fossils, (p. 46) File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg|A starchart with the locations of Sol, Barnard's Star, Alpha Centauri A, B, C, Lalande 21185, Wolf 359, Procyon A, B, Sirius A, B, Epsilon Eridani, Tau Ceti, Groombridge 34 A, B, Ross 248, Luyten 789-6, Epsilon Indi, 61 Cygni A, B and Ross 154, (p. 77) File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 2.jpg|A starchart with the locations marked where the transport Diana was plundered and the was spacejacked, (p. 95) File:Spaceflight Chronology alien creatures.jpg|Aliens encountered by Humans on Rigel IV, (p. 96) File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 3.jpg|A starchart with the location where the encountered an extra galactic probe, (p. 115) File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 4.jpg|A starchart with the location of the Jewel stars and Argelius II, (p. 133) File:Unnamed starship 2, 2364.jpg|Two Provider-class starships docked together, (p. 150) File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 5.jpg|A starchart with the location of the Phi Puma supernova and it's concussion ring in 2165 and the Bayard's Planet, (p. 151) Another depiction that influenced canon was the depiction of an uprated 21st century DY-500 class sublight ship on page 37. In the second season episode , the depiction of a canonical 22nd century DY-500 class starship was heavily influenced by this original design, introduced in The Spaceflight Chronology. File:DY-500 original configuration.jpg|21st century DY-500 class (The Spaceflight Chronology, page 37) File:SS Mariposa.jpg|22nd century DY-500 class ("Up The Long Ladder" display graphic) This imagery at least is considered canon, and as such valid background information, by Memory Alpha. Cover gallery File:Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology (UK).jpg|Cover abridged UK-edtion File:STM US issue 35 PX cover.jpg|Magazine containing updated sections External link * de: Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology Spaceflight Chronology